Toxic
by c-dog
Summary: InuKag OneshotSongfic to 'Toxic' ...Limey Content... Kagome is caught dancing in her underwear by Inuyasha... how embarrassing! What's gonna happen next? BTW this is borderline 'R' rating so don't read it if you don't like lime


AN: I don't usually like Britney Spears, but when I heard this song I thought of Kagome and Inuyasha. I couldn't get the darn thing out of my head until I wrote this! Kagome may be a little OOC in this fic, but who cares? Enjoy.  
  
PS: Warning: This fanfic is pretty kind of limey so if you don't like that sort of thing don't read it. I don't want to get any reviews complaining that it's too graphic. you've been warned! Oh yeah, those of you who are waiting for an update for "Kagome's Choice" don't worry. I think I'll have it up in the next few days, so no worries.  
  
Toxic  
  
"Damnit!" Inuyasha bellowed, scaring away the birds that had been occupying the god tree. "Where the hell is that bitch?! She said three days!" By now the hanyou was miffed, and pacing under the Goshinboku as well.  
  
'She does this just to annoy me, I know it!' thought the furious half demon. Kagome had promised that she would be back to the feudal era before sunset, but she had yet to show up. 'That's it, I'm going to bring her back here even if I have to drag her here kicking and screaming!' He smirked at the thought for a second before running as fast as he could manage in the direction of the well.  
  
**  
  
Kagome hummed to herself as she began the tedious task of rinsing the shampoo from her hair. She had received a package from her cousin in America containing a mix CD with all the new popular songs where she lived, chocolate (mmmm. Damn low carb diet.), and a package of underwear that Kagome was anxious to wear. They were called 'thongs' and Kagome had only heard about them from her friends. Apparently guys liked girls who wore them, and the idea excited Kagome. Sure, most of the time our favorite miko seemed all but provocative, but even SHE got tired of acting like a prude 24/7. Just imagining herself wearing them got her thinking. 'I wonder what Inuyasha would say if he saw me wearing them.? What am I saying?! He'd never be interested in me that way.' Kagome turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, a pout prominent on her face, and started to dry her self with a towel. 'I wonder what he's doing right now anyways.'  
  
**  
  
'Feh, all that and the wench isn't even here!' he mentally griped. 'She's probably taking a shower. I'll just wait here until she's finished then take her back to our tim- I MEAN MY TIME!' Inuyasha blushed at his thoughts, but soon recovered and sat on a tree branch that gave him a perfect view of the inside of Kagome's room. He figured that she would change in the bathroom, come in and grab her overly large backpack, complain, then reluctantly agree to follow him to the past.  
  
Too bad that's not what Kagome had in mind.  
  
**  
  
Opening the package in a mad rush, Kagome eagerly pulled a thong from the bag and eyed it suspiciously. It was lacy and black, not to mention small. Slowly pulling it on, the miko realized that it wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be. It was actually kind of comfortable once she got used to it. Pulling on a matching black bra and a somewhat see through white silk robe, Kagome looked into the mirror and liked what she saw. 'Why do I feel like I'm in a. sexy mood tonight?' she wondered while gigging. 'Good thing the everyone's visiting family in Kyoto. Now I can wear and listen to what I want without being bothered!' she deduced while stepping into the hallway and making her way to her room.  
  
God, was she wrong.  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and peered into Kagome's room when he heard her door open. Expecting to find a fully dressed Kagome walking in, he almost fell out of the tree from shock at what he saw.  
  
'K-K-KAGOME?! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE WEARING?!' the hanyou mentally screeched. He was stunned into silence, taken aback by the vision of perfection in matching black lingerie before him. 'Oh Kami. she's beautiful!'  
  
Inuyasha squeaked quietly when the futuristic miko dropped her robe and popped a CD into her boom box. It was the one that she had received that day from another part of the world.  
  
**  
  
'I need some music. Oh I know! Wait, what number was that one song.' She searched through the tracks before she settled on the song that she had been listening to non-stop lately, 'Toxic' by Britney Spears. As the song began she decided that she would dance to it. After all, no one was home and she was DEFINITELY in the mood.  
  
*There's no escape, I can't wait. I need a hit, baby give me it. You're dangerous. I'm lovin' it.  
  
Too high, can't come down. Losing my head, spinning round and round. Do you feel me now?*  
  
Kagome swung her hips slowly at first, then gained speed as the chorus came on. Mouthing the words, she was now letting her hips sway erotically with the beat.  
  
**  
  
'Kagome, you have no idea what you're doing to me.' Inuyasha panted inaudibly. His eyes were glued to the curves of her body and his hands were itching to fling open the window and feel them. 'I bet her skin is so smooth. Wait a minute, who am I, Miroku?! ' Inuyasha smirked at the thought. 'Miroku would piss himself if he saw this.'  
  
When he looked back into Kagome's room, however, his face turned a deep magenta.  
  
She had taken off her bra.  
  
**  
  
"Damn." Kagome muttered. 'This thing is getting itchy.' She easily solved the problem by removing it. Feeling a bit more free, Kagome went back to dancing and was so preoccupied that she didn't notice the nagging feeling that she always got when she began to sense Inuyasha's presence.  
  
**  
  
His jaw was practically dropped to the branch he was sitting on as he watched Kagome begin to dance again. This time she was using her whole body, rolling her hips, swaying her arms, running her hands through her hair and down her sides, licking her lips. Inuyasha was pulled from his trance when he noticed that his pants seemed awfully tight. "Shit," he whispered.  
  
**  
  
*With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride. You're toxic, I'm slipping under. With a taste of poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic ?*  
  
Kagome ran her hands down her body continuously with the beat. 'I LOVE this feeling!' She continued dancing until she suddenly felt something. A presence. Outside her window. She knew that it could only be one person and stiffened. Her eyes widened after she turned and caught sight of him.  
  
'Inuyasha.'  
  
**  
  
His eyes locked with hers. 'Oh shit! She caught me! Think of something, an excuse! Wait, what is she doing.??'  
  
**  
  
'Thank God I'm feeling confident! He wants a show? Fine. I'll give him a show.' She thought slyly as she made her way to the window, not bothering to cover herself. She was only vaguely aware of the music playing in the backround.  
  
*It's getting late to give you up. I took a sip from my Devil's cup, slowly it's taking over me.  
  
Too high, can't come down. It's in the air and it's all around. Can you feel me now?  
  
With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride. You're toxic, I'm slipping under. With a taste of poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic ?*  
  
Opening the window and never breaking eye contact with the hanyou, Kagome smiled gently. "Come in, Inuyasha," she whispered seductively, "and don't worry, I won't say the 'S' word." He visibly loosened when she said the last part, but was still wary as he stepped into her room. He tried as hard as he could, and after some effort, tore his eyes from her chest and looked into her eyes, bent on finding disgust or hatred.  
  
He found none.  
  
"Um. Kagome, I-I didn't mean to watch you. I-I just." he stuttered, obviously scared that she would be angry.  
  
"What, you didn't like it?" she whimpered. 'I've got him right where I want him' she mentally smirked. Her eyes wandered down his body until they landed on his bulging pants. "You look like you did." she whispered into his ear sensually. She knew that the fuzzy appendages were very sensitive, so she ran her finger slowly around the edge of the left one.  
  
Inuyasha blushed when she saw his erection, but forgot about being embarrassed when he felt her tender ministrations on his ears. "Ughh. Kagome." he moaned. Her fingers softly playing with his ears did not help to ease his painfully hard erection, nor did her alluring scent that was currently spiked with desire.  
  
Kagome giggled when she heard him moan and pushed him onto the bed where she quickly crawled on top of him and strattled his waist.  
  
*With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride. You're toxic, I'm slipping under. With a taste of poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic ?*  
  
Kagome undid the top of his haori and yukata, kissing his exposed chest as she slid the clothing off of his body. "That's better," she giggled.  
  
Inuyasha growled and flipped her onto her back while Kagome let loose a surprised, "Eeep!"  
  
Licking his lips and eyeing her hungrily, Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"My turn."  
  
*Intoxicate me now, with your loving now, I think I'm ready now. I think I'm ready now. Intoxicate me now, with your loving now, I think I'm ready now. I think I'm ready now.*  
  
** This definitely turned out differently than I thought it would. Hope no one was too offended with that. If you want to read the more lemony version, go to adultfanfiction.net and look under the username cdog. Review please! 


End file.
